Undercover Art
by BlueOcean44
Summary: Based on the promo pics for 6x16 Violets. Jane and Lisbon go undercover as a couple at an expensive hotel. They're tasked with making a deal with a murdering art dealer.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I should be updating my other stories, but I couldn't stop thinking about the awesome promo pics for 6x16. I'm so excited! This is what I imagine happening even though I have no idea what is actually supposed to happen. Please let me know what you think!

_ 1:00pm, Tuesday afternoon, Hotel Rio_

"Jane, there are people watching us," Lisbon whispers into her champagne glass. She puts it to her lips and takes a sip to cover up the comment from prying eyes. She and Jane are sitting poolside on a cream-colored sofa. It's large enough to fit six, but they are the only current occupants. They're posing as a rich couple looking to buy high-end artwork. Jane is a rich business man, while Lisbon is his beautiful partner. There have been a string of art-related murders, involving a man named Gabriel Ortiz as the FBI's main suspect. Abbot assigned Lisbon and Jane to pose as art dealers looking to spend a whole lot of money and make friends with Ortiz.

Lisbon looks around, scanning the crowd. Three men are sitting at the bar fifty feet across from them, glancing not so subtlety in their direction. They might as well put blinking lights above them, they stick out like sore thumbs. Besides the men, all Lisbon sees are groups of half naked, rich women walking around carrying alcoholic beverages.

"Ah, yes I see them", Jane says with a fake smile plastered on his face. He wraps an arm around Lisbon's shoulders and pulls her closer to his body. Her already short dress has now hiked halfway up her thigh at the movement. Her bare leg is pressed flush against Jane's suit-covered leg. She can feel the heat radiating from underneath the fabric. It was already a hot summer day and Jane chose to wear a suit and scarf in order to look professional. He wanted to seem like an approachable business man, he had said. Yet, he suggested that she dress as some kind of arm candy. Lisbon basically felt naked, the dress barely covered anything.

"They're getting suspicious", he whispers into her ear. His breath is hot on her skin. Lisbon places her hand on his thigh and starts to rub it back and forth suggestively. The hand he had resting on her shoulder clenches in surprise. She feels his leg muscles tense under her touch. She tilts her head slightly to sneak a peek at his face and can instantly tell that he's uncomfortable. They've never touched so intimately before. She removes her hand and reaches across his body to take his drink. Her chest accidentally brushes his and he twitches in surprise. Lisbon has never seen him so jumpy before. She continues to stretch across him when their hands touch. His is warm and a little wet from the glass' condensation. She leaves her hand lingering for a couple of seconds, then removes it and pulls her body away. Lisbon leans down to place the glasses on the table set up in front of them. She can feel Jane's eyes following her every movement. She's still leaning over the table when she feels his palm tentatively touch her lower back, almost possessively. The heat from his hand spreads up her back. She feels it moving to her face, causing a slight blush on her cheeks.

Suddenly, she turns back towards Jane. She raises her arm and let's it fall across his shoulder in an intimate gesture. Then moves her head towards the side of his face. She whispers seductively, "are they still watching?"

"Even more," he says back.

She pulls away from his ear, but keeps her face close to his. They are only separated by a couple of inches. She can't believe what she's about to do, but sees no other way around it. Without warning, she swings a leg around both of Jane's, pushing both of her knees into the couch. She's completely on top of him, straddling his lap. His hands naturally come to rest on both sides of her hips, gripping tightly. Her arms wrap around his neck and her wrist can feel his pulse skyrocketing. She hesitantly meets his eyes. His pupils are completely dilated and his mouth is hanging slightly open. His breathing is quickened and hot on her face. His eyes continuously glance from her lips to her own eyes, waiting for her to make a move. She catches herself doing the same thing. Lisbon's mind has forgotten all about the undercover mission. The only thing she can focus on is him. His handsome face, warm hands, and inviting eyes. She thinks that she actually sees desire in his eyes. He couldn't want her. Could he? She wants to taste his mouth and run her hands through his thick curls. She's always dreamt of doing it. Her fingers have already started to run up and down the back of his neck, gently combing through his hair. She takes one last look at his lips and dives in. She presses her whole body flush against his own. She feels his hands tighten around her tiny waist, pulling her closer. Their kisses are slow at first, little samplings of one another. Lisbon can feel the building passion between them. She's overcome with explosive lust and love for Jane. She's daydreamed about what he would feel like, but the reality is so much better. Her hands slide to his face. She grabs his head and gently combs her fingers through his hair. This seems to ignite a fire in him. He pulls her impossibly closer, one hand squeezing the back of her dress, while the other comes to rest on her face. His thumb rubs her cheek soothingly. It makes her feel comforted and loved. Their mouths are now fighting for dominance, giving each other hot, openmouthed kisses. Tongues dueling, teeth biting, both panting. She feels desire burning within her and also in him, evidenced by the bulge in his pants pressing against her.

"Well I guess we should buy you two a room as a welcoming gift," a man's voice calls out to them. Lots of chuckling follows the comment.

Lisbon's hands freeze on Jane's face and then they fall into her lap. They pull their lips apart and Jane runs a comforting hand along her arm. He trails all the way to her hand and gives it a tight squeeze for reassurance. They briefly look at each other, then pull away. Lisbon extracts herself from Jane's lap. She sits in her original seat next to him on the couch. She takes a few calming breaths, while pulling her dress back down to her thighs.

"That's a pity. We already have a room, but thanks for the offer," Jane bites back. He throws his arm back around Lisbon's body, resting it on her hip.

Lisbon freezes internally. Damn it, he is going to get us killed, she thinks. She looks at the men in front of them. It's the same ones that were watching them from the bar. They are all wearing sunglasses and expensive suits. All three are clean cut, visibly packing, muscular, and look to be Hispanic.

"Funny man," the middle one replies with a smirk. He's the shortest one out of the bunch, but appears to be the one in charge. "And who might you be beautiful?," he questions looking to Lisbon as he blatantly checks her out.

"Someone who's on vacation with a friend. And who're you?," Lisbon replies dismissively.

"Wow, you two are something. You should show a little respect. We run this hotel. I like to get to know people who come into my territory." The man fold his arms defensively.

"I'm a business man. Looking to make some deals. Heard this was the place to visit," Jane intervenes. He leans forward, picks up his drink, and tosses the whole thing back in one go.

"And what kind of business would that be?," the man questions.

"High end items," Jane replies.

"Ahhh I see. What makes you think I'd want to do business with you?"

"I don't want business with you," Jane says with a laugh.

At this point Lisbon is screaming internally. She wants to punch Jane.

"What did you say? Are you loco in the head?", the man moves forward threateningly pointing at his own head.

"I want business with your boss. And that would be...," Jane trails off for a few seconds. "This gentleman, to the left of you", he says while pointing at the other man. The man that Jane points toward is the tallest and least built. He doesn't react to Jane's accusation.

The middle man keeps talking. "You don't know what you're talking about. I should gut you right here and now. You disrespectful-"

"Hector! That's enough," the man that Jane pointed out interrupts.

Jane smirks and Lisbon relaxes into his side.

"Very good," the new man steps forward, praising Jane. "Gabriel Ortiz...call me Gabriel." He extends his arm to shake Jane's. "And you are?"

"Patrick," Jane says, sitting up to shake the man's hand.

** So thanks for reading. I'm going to continue it. I have no idea for how long. Hopefully just a couple more chapters, but that's what I always say. Pleaseeeeee review if you enjoyed it! Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the next one. I miss jisbon in the show :'(. Please review!

"And your beautiful wife's name?," Gabriel asked.

Lisbon glanced at the wedding ring that she was wearing for the mission. Abbott wanted her to be a woman who wasn't afraid to break the rules. She was supposed to be Jane's girlfriend, who also happened to be married to another man. Abbott wanted to leave an opening for an agent from the FBI's art department named Pike to be brought into the mission if they needed a hand. Lisbon laughs obnoxiously and is joined by Jane's chuckling. "Tessa, but I'm not his wife" Lisbon said, grabbing Jane's hand and entwining their fingers together.

"Ah, I see. Pleasure to meet such a beautiful woman," he said in a blatant flirtatious voice. "My charming number two," Gabriel pointed to the middle man who yelled at Jane. "He's Hector Alvarez." Hector was still standing a little too close for comfort near Jane. He was visibly fuming, shooting daggers at Jane. "You'll have to excuse him. No one has ever called him out before. You must be quite the business man." Gabriel took a seat on the sofa next to Lisbon, but left a comfortable amount of space between them.

"I'd like to think so. I have an eye for certain things: money, art, women," Jane said, nodding in Lisbon's direction.

"Drinks! Celebratory drinks...to new friends," Gabriel looked to the third man in the group, signaling him to get the drinks. The man left and walked in the direction of the bar. "Tell me what kind of merchandise you're seeking, Patrick."

"I'm in the market for some fine art: paintings, sculptures, whatever pops up," Jane told him. Gabriel nodded. "How did you hear about my business?," he asked skeptically.

"Here and there. Names get tossed around. At Jose's, correct?," Jane looked to Lisbon for confirmation.

"Uh, yea. That couple at his party. J...uhhh...Jeremy and B something," Lisbon said.

"Thats right. Jeremy and Bethany. They talked about receiving some high-quality merchandise for a good deal. We were in the neighborhood and decided to check you out," Jane supplied to Gabriel.

Jeremy and Bethany Freeland were the latest suspected victims of Gabriel's operation. Jeremy was a rich stockbroker, while Bethany stayed at home. They found evidence of Bethany having an affair with another man, but he was cleared of the murders. Jeremy and Bethany had just spent $2.4 million on art supplied by Gabriel and stayed at this same hotel three months ago. Two other couples were murdered with similar backgrounds, all with cheating wives. The FBI suspected the wives had something to do with the deaths, which is why Abbott made Lisbon wear a ring.

"Hmmm. I don't remember a Jeremy or Bethany. Do you Hector?," Gabriel asked. Jane could tell that Gabriel was obviously lying.

"Nah. And I remember a lot of things," Hector said glancing at Lisbon. It was almost as if he was sending Jane and Lisbon a warning.

Gabriel's man returned with three drinks. He handed one to Gabriel, Hector, and then Jane. "Yes, ah, here we go. I call this the hurricane," Gabriel said referring to the drinks. "Drink enough of these and you'll wake up to destruction."

Jane laughed out loud along with Gabriel. It was the most fake laugh Lisbon had ever heard from him. The three men drank their shots, while Lisbon sat there feeling awkward. Gabriel didn't offer her one. Obviously, he didn't take her seriously.

"So Patrick, lets take a walk," Gabriel said. "Unfortunately, I'm going to have to pass on that. Tessa and I have prior engagements. How about setting something up for tomorrow? A tour of the collection?" Jane was really pushing his luck with this guy, but then again maybe Gabriel was testing them.

"I insist," Gabriel commanded.

Lisbon pinched Jane's leg. "It's okay baby. I'll get a drink and relax here," she told him.

Jane gave Lisbon a warning glance, "Alright." Jane extracted himself from Lisbon and stood up. He put a hand on Lisbon's shoulder in silent communication to stay safe. "Shall we?," he asked Gabriel.

Gabriel got up with his bodyguard in toe. Jane noticed that Hector didn't seem to be joining them.

"Don't worry Pat. I'll take good care of your girl, while you're gone," Hector slid closer to Lisbon on the couch. Then he reached over and put his whole palm across the top of her thigh and squeezed hard. Lisbon let out a painful yelp.

That's all it took for Jane to snap. He lunged towards Hector and decked him directly in the face. The momentum forced Hector to fall into the sofa, away from Lisbon. Jane reached into his pants pocket and whipped out a handgun. He then wrapped his hand around Hector's throat, holding him down. He brought the gun up under Hector's chin. "Don't you ever put your hands on her again!," Jane screamed into Hector's face.

Hector just looked back in surprise.

Jane wasn't in the mood for games and cocked the gun back. "Do you hear me? You understand?," Jane continued to yell. Their faces were so close and Jane looked about ready to pull the trigger.

"Hector I would give the man an answer," Gabriel said without a care in the world. He and the bodyguard were standing in their original places, unaffected by Jane's outburst.

"Yes, I understand. Sorry about that," Hector said sarcastically back at Jane.

Jane pushed Hector one more time into the cushions and stood back up to compose himself. He turned to Gabriel, "We're done for the day." He pulled a business card from his suit pocket and handed it over to Gabriel. "Call me tomorrow." Jane turned, offered his hand to Lisbon, and pulled her up. He wrapped an arm around her body protectively and walked them back to towards the hotel.

Lisbon's heart was beating out of her chest. Shit. Shit. Shit. She was completely stunned. She couldn't believe Jane just did that. The whole operation was blown.

Jane was still gripping her waist tightly, pressing her up against his side. He was holding her to him like she was about to run away. They entered the hotel, now far enough away from Gabriel that he couldn't see them.

"Jane," she paused to think. "What the hell was that? And where did you get a gun from?," Lisbon asked, stunned. She couldn't even look at him.

"He shouldn't have touched you. Is your leg okay?," he asked her seriously. They entered the elevator side-by-side.

Lisbon opened her mouth to yell at him, but caught sight of his eyes. They were full of tears. "I...,"Lisbon whispered.

Jane leaned down in front of her body. One hand rested on her hip, while the other slid down to pull her dress up. "Jane," Lisbon warned.

He pulled the fabric above her thigh. Then moved his hand to rub the red mark on her leg. He ran his fingertips lightly over her damaged skin. He looked to be in a trance with an unwavering stare on her body.

Lisbon slid her hand to meet his and gave it a squeeze. "I'm okay," she reassured him.

He let her dress fall back over her legs and stood up, but this time in front of Lisbon. He refused to meet her eyes. His hands rubbed up and down the sides of her arms lightly.

"Abbott is going to explode when we get up there," Lisbon warned him.

"I don't care." His fingers moved up to play with the ends of her hair. He wrapped it around his fingers in a comforting gesture.

"Jane, you have to care. This is serious. The mission is probably blown."

"It will be fine," Jane responded.

The elevator doors opened to reveal Kim looking like she was going to rip Jane apart with her bare hands. Her arms were crossed and her mouth was set in a straight line. "Let's go," she ordered them and turned away to walk down the hallway.

Kim guided them to the end of the hallway where, in room 320, the FBI command post was set up. Jane and Lisbon's room was the one next to it , 322. They could all easily communicate with one another through the adjoining doors that connected the rooms.

Kim slid the key card into the lock and pushed the door open without a word. Jane and Lisbon quickly followed her into the room. Computers and gadgets were set up everywhere, on top of the tables, dressers, and even on the beds. The computer monitors showed every angle possible inside the hotel lobby, elevators, hallways, and by poolside. The FBI's tech team set up listening devices and cameras all around the hotel on the morning before.

Jane saw Wiley sitting in front of the monitors with a pair of giant headphones on. He appeared to be listening intently to Gabriel and his men yelling at each other, still standing near the sofa.

"Sit down," Kim commanded, gesturing to one of the beds in the room.

Lisbon slumped down on the bed with an ashamed look on her face. She was so embarrassed by Jane's behavior. He had never compromised an undercover mission before. Jane, on the other hand, looked calm and relaxed. He propped himself up on the edge of the bed, sitting basically on top of Lisbon, giving her no personal space. He glanced at Cho and gave him a small smile. Cho, who was leaning against the wall, shook his head slightly in annoyance and disappointment.

Kim stood in front of the bed with her arms crossed. "Frankly, I'm speechless. You crossed a line here, Jane," Kim began.

"I was-," Jane began.

Kim put a hand up. "I don't want to hear it. No more excuses, no more games Jane. I don't know how we could even trust you with this. Do you know how irresponsible and embarrassing this is?" She began to pace. "Another department asked for our help and we blew it within five hours of the mission!"

"It's not blown," Jane scoffed.

"You went off the hinges! You all but strangled a suspected murderer to death. I understand that Lisbon is your partner, but you don't just snap like that, Jane. You were undercover and had specific orders. I don't know how you all handled it at the CBI, but this is a disgrace." Kim took a deep breath in then added, "And where on earth did you even get a gun?"

"May I speak or are you going to reprimand me for opening my mouth?," Jane asked.

Lisbon's eyes widened and she elbowed him hard in the side.

"Ow," Jane looked to Lisbon and touched his ribs. He turned back to Kim. "I lifted it from the armory...thought it would be useful for a mission with a couple of murdering psychopaths."

Kim let out a fake laugh. "Oh that's right. Of course. Patrick Jane follows no rules. He can do whatever he wants. When Abbott finds out about this he's going to send you packing. He will probably be forced to let go of Lisbon too," she threatened.

Jane's head snapped up, "You can't do that. You can't..."

"Actually-," Kim began but was cut off.

Wiley jumped up excitedly, pulling the headphones with him. "Umm Agent Fischer...you may want to listen to this."

Kim moved over to Wiley and put headphones on her head. Wiley played back the video feed.

Jane turned to Lisbon and saw that her head was down. "Lisbon..."

"Not right now," Lisbon cut him off.

Cho's voice filled the room, "What is it?" He moved from his position on the wall and joined Fischer at the monitors.

Wiley turned to Jane and Lisbon. "Ortiz and his crew are arguing. He's screaming at Hector for touching Agent Lisbon. Ortiz is taking up for you. He's interested in your business and fears that Hector just ruined it."

Wiley laughed, "Yes! Ortiz just stormed away from Hector."

All eyes turned to Jane is surprise.

Lisbon stared open-mouthed at Jane.

"Did you know that was going to happen?," Cho asked.

Jane smiled smugly, "I hoped for that reaction."

"Great, now what?," Cho asked Fischer.

"We get on with the mission," Jane supplied. "Right, Agent Fischer?"

"Well...yes," Fischer responded almost in a daze. She couldn't believe Jane had planned that whole thing.

"Let me ask you something. If Ortiz has this hotel in his pocket, how can Fischer walk around the hallways being recorded?," Lisbon asked curiously.

"I hacked into the hallway monitors and set up a loop for whenever one of our agents are on camera." Wiley said proudly.

Lisbon smiled, "Oh."

Jane got up and high-fived Wiley, "Nice!"

Jane straightened his suit jacket. "Well it's been fun, but Tessa and I must get back to our lives. Shall we?" He laughed at his own attempt at a joke.

Lisbon didn't think it was funny. She wasn't in the mood. "Yea," Lisbon replied. She got up, opened the adjoining door, and walked through without waiting for Jane.

**Silly Jane causing problems for the FBI. Please review and tell me your thoughts! **


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey everyone! Here's another update. So I saw the new picture of Pike and Lisbon and I almost cried. I'm so sad for Jane, but hopefully he will finally speak up about his feelings! Please please review and tell me what you think :) Shout outs to: jisbonfa, nic73, clairebare, moonserenity089, Nat, Hayseed Socrates, Colourful Glitter, BrennanBooth, kusukayo, Ena, Miyanaa, DaboGirl, Ebony10, and all of the guest reviewers! Thank you all for your compliments.

Jane walked through the door just in time to see Lisbon entering the bathroom. "Hey maybe we should-"

He was cut off by the slamming of the bathroom door. He shook his head, great she was pissed. He shed his scarf and shoes. He was a little sweaty from being in the hot sun all day and not to mention Lisbon's performance on his lap. He didn't mean to get so excited, but a man could only hold back so much after secretly desiring a woman for so long.

He wanted to order room service, but decided that he didn't want to upset Lisbon any further. He would sit and wait for her to come out of hiding so that they could talk. At that moment, he heard the shower turn on. Of course she would avoid him by getting a shower. He decided to test out the bed. It was probably time for his usual afternoon couch nap anyway. Just then, he realized that there was only one bed in their room. "Well this should be interesting," he whispered to himself.

-/-

Lisbon had been sitting in a chair positioned in the side of the room for a couple of hours now. Earlier, she got out of the shower only to find Jane asleep on the bed. She was honestly happy about that. It gave her more time to calm down about the whole situation. Now, she was sitting comfortably looking over case files and taking notes. She was not in the mood to deal with Jane or this case anymore. She didn't want to be stuck in a room pretending to be Jane's mistress. All she wanted was a tall glass of wine and a hot bath to soak in.

She glanced over at the bed to see Jane tossing around. He was waking up.

"Ohh, how long was I asleep?," he called out to her. It startled Lisbon; his voice sounded deeper and sexier than usual.

"Like three hours," she replied immediately. She pretended to be interested in the file that was resting on her lap.

"Mmmm. This bed is amazing. I may have to get one of my own. How was the shower?" He rolled over on the bed, tangled in the sheets, to face Lisbon.

"Fine."

"Do you want to order something to eat?," he questioned.

She shrugged without looking up from her files.

Jane sat up with a heavy sigh. "Alright then. Want to tell me what's bothering you?"

Her head snapped up. "If you have to seriously ask that question then we're going to have some problems," she replied sternly. Lisbon wasn't in the mood for Jane's games.

He could tell that this conversation was quickly going to escalate into an argument. "You're angry at me for protecting you?," he asked defensively.

"Protecting me! That's what you call that? You almost killed him over a harmless touch," she replied incredulously. She all but threw the case files onto the carpet, focusing solely on Jane.

Jane tossed his legs over the bed, stomping them on the ground in annoyance."Harmless touch? I don't think so. You yelped when he grabbed you. Who knows what would've happened if I left him alone with you."

"Hmmmm. I don't know. Seeing as I'm an FBI Agent. But then again there's no way that I could handle a big scary man without you to save me."

"That's what Patrick, my cover identity, would've done. Ergo, I attacked him."

Lisbon paused, "I don't even care about that."

"Then what are we fighting about?," Jane threw his hands in the air in disbelief.

"Once again, you planned things without me. You never let me in on your schemes. I'm just as clueless as Abbott and Fischer. Is that what I am to you? Just another colleague?," Lisbon questioned. She was standing now with her arms crossed and face filled with hurt.

"What did you want me to do? Turn to you and tell you the plan, while they were sitting right there?" Jane ran a hand through his hair.

"The gun, Jane. You stole a damned gun and hid it from me!"

Now they were standing face-to-face.

She didn't give him a chance to respond. She lowered her voice, "God Jane, it's always the same fight with you. You don't trust me. You say you do, but you don't. I can't...I don't know if I can do this anymore."

"What is that supposed to mean?," he asked worriedly. Jane was starting to panic.

"I just don't know anymore," she whispered refusing to meet his eyes.

Jane reached out to touch her cheek. "Lisbon..."

A knock on the adjoining door cut off Jane's response. Lisbon quickly backed away from Jane and practically ran to the door in order to put even more distance between them.

She pulled the door open, expecting to see an enraged Fischer, but was met with Agent Pike's worried expression.

He stood wearily at the entrance. "Uhh hey. I was just wondering if everything was okay over here." He looked to Jane and then to Lisbon, implying that he had overheard their screaming match.

"We're fine, thanks." Lisbon gave him a fake smile.

Jane sat back on the bed, seemingly emotionally exhausted.

Lisbon refused to look in his direction, focusing on cleaning up her scattered papers. After a minute of silence, she forgot that Pike was still standing awkwardly in the doorway until he spoke again.

"Right...well um, Teresa. If you're not busy, do you wanna come over here and go over our backup plans? In case _something_ happens and I need I be brought into the mission."

Jane caught the accusing glance of Pike when he mentioned "something happening" in the mission. Pike was implying that _he_ was that _something_.

Lisbon looked briefly at Jane and then back to Pike. "That sounds great to me. Let me just gather these files." Thank God, she thought. She could finally get the hell away from Jane. She felt suffocated being stuck in the room with him.

"Okay just meet me over here." Pike moved away from the door and back into his own room.

Jane rolled his eyes at Pike's lame comment. What an idiot. Of course Lisbon would meet him over there. Where else would she go. Jane jumped off the bed and walked back over towards Lisbon. "Lisbon, we weren't finished our conversation," he said in a hushed voice.

"Well I'm finished," she bit back. She continued sorting through the files on the ground.

"Teresa-"

Lisbon dropped the files and stood up. "No. You don't get to do that. I'm going over there with Agent Pike. You can do whatever you want." She picked up her files and walked right through the door, leaving no room for discussion

Jane stood reeling from the adjoining door being slammed in his face. He didn't think that she was that angry. So he stole a gun...so what? He only did it to protect them. She had to know that. He wasn't allowed to surprise her once and a while? His head was pounding from all of the confusion regarding Lisbon's feelings. Just when he thought everything was great between them, something or someone (Pike) had to ruin it. He flopped back onto the bed. He didn't have anything else to do. He only wanted to talk to Lisbon again.

-/-

_Bang bang bang_ "Room service," a voice called out. Jane jolted awake. He was confused and disoriented. He must've fallen asleep. Why was room service at their door?

"Hello?," the voice called out again.

Jane scrubbed his face with one of his hands to wake himself up. He opened the door to reveal a hotel employee holding a huge covered tray. "Good evening Sir. Room service for a Tessa Brink?"

"You have the...," Jane began, but cut himself off. He was going to tell the employee that he had the wrong room. That his "girlfriend" was over in the room next door spending time with Agent Pike. He momentarily forgot that the room had surveillance equipment set up in plain sight and Pike was supposed to be staying out of sight for the time being. "Oh, right," he laughed. "She must've ordered while I was in the bathroom." Jane took the tray from the man and settled it on the table next to the door. He pulled out his wallet and handed the man some tip money. "Thank you."

Jane began to lift the food tray cover, hoping to get a peak at what they ordered. He was interrupted by a light knock on the adjoining door.

"All clear," Jane called out.

Pike creeped into the room with no sign of Lisbon, to Jane's dismay. "Hey Jane. Sorry about that. We got a little hungry and couldn't have the delivery man walking in with all of the files out."

Jane glanced at the bedside clock, it read 7 p.m. Lisbon must've been over there for at least two hours now. Jane withheld the angry growl that he felt bubbling up inside of him. He honestly wanted to throw Pike out into the hallway and hand him over to Gabriel. But that would be another thing that Lisbon could add to the list of his wrongdoings. So, Jane sucked a calming breath in through gritted teeth and responded to Pike. "Right."

Pike moved over to the tray and touched it, but didn't pick it up. He looked up at Jane. "Do you wanna join us? You can't be having much fun over here by yourself. I think we ordered enough food to share."

**We**. _We. We_. Unbelievable. The words were like a punch in the gut and a slap to the face. Pike was now grouping himself and Lisbon into their own category and Jane was now the outsider. Well, he couldn't allow that to happen. Jane gave a fake smile, "Maybe in a little while."

"Alright, we haven't gotten much done anyway. So you're welcome whenever."

"Uh huh," Jane replied skeptically. They hadn't gotten much done in _two hours_? What were they doing in all of that time? Jane pictured Pike and Lisbon laughing and having a great time. Lisbon all over Pike, kissing him and touching him. He shook his head. Nonsense, Lisbon would never do something like that.

Pike was staring awkwardly at Jane. "Oh, here." He held out a couple of dollars for Jane to take

"What's this?," Jane questioned.

"For the tip. I didn't want you to get stuck with paying our tip."

Jane looked back at him with a blank face.

Pike hesitated. He didn't know what to do. "Well I'll see you soon then." He walked back through the door, carrying the tray.

Jane continued to stare at the closed door. Pike was really trying to be friendly towards him. They couldn't be friends. They were competitors for Lisbon's attention and Jane needed to win.

Female laughter echoed through the hotel walls. It was Lisbon's. When was the last time he heard Lisbon's laugh? He couldn't even remember. Jane's attention snapped back to the task at hand. He needed to get over there and interrupt them. Lisbon could not fall for Pike.

**TBC, Pike is winning over Lisbon's affection. What should Jane do? Thanks so much for reading. Please REVIEW...review...review. Thanks :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey readers! I'm so happy to finally be updating. I'm so sorry for the wait, but work keeps getting in the way. Thanks so much for your support!**

Jane hesitantly wrapped his hand around the doorknob. He rested his forehead on the door and took a deep breath, composing himself. He had to keep his jealousy hidden and get Lisbon away from Pike. He blew all of the air out of his lungs and pulled the door open. "Hi, hope I'm not interrupting." He moved further into the room and found Lisbon sitting at a small table with Pike. They were starting to pull food from the tray and move it onto their own plates.

Pike looked up in surprise, "Oh hey Jane. I didn't think you were coming over yet."

Jane paid no attention to Pike. He couldn't take his eyes off of Lisbon. She was putting some french fries on her plate. Her body was turned away from him, but she glanced up and her eyes caught his.

Jane held the eye contact with Lisbon. "Yea I decided I was bored and hungry." He stopped a couple feet from the table, while Lisbon halted her movements and continued to look at him.

Pike sat down at the table and took a bite of his sandwich. "So Agent Fischer showed me the video of this afternoon..." He trailed off once his eyes moved in Jane's direction. Jane was staring at Lisbon like he wanted to say something. Pike turned to Lisbon and saw that she was staring back at Jane with the same expression. Pike, once again, felt awkward in their presence. He coughed loudly. It seemed to startle Lisbon. Pike saw her flinch and turn back to the food, avoiding eye contact with him.

"Well, can I steal some of your food?," Jane asked the agents without looking at either of them.

"Yea, I mean, be my guest. Whatever's left." Pike gestured to the plates.

Jane studied his options: fries, hamburgers, pancakes, and fruit. His nose scrunched upon seeing the pancakes. He hated pancakes. They really were the worst breakfast choice. Who wanted to eat stacks of dough? They were so unoriginal anyone could make them, unlike Jane's favorite choice of eggs. Only certain people could make great tasting eggs. And they could be made into different types. Even though his favorite was simply scrambled eggs. He didn't know what kind of eggs Lisbon liked. She was more of a muffin and bagel type of person, at least that's what he thought. She was always in a rush to eat breakfast and muffins and bagels were on-the-go foods.

Jane picked up one of the hotel plates and pilled on a hamburger and a handful of fries. He stole a glance at Lisbon's food and saw that she was eating the same as he was. She was hesitantly biting off pieces of a fry. Jane knew what her problem was. She didn't have any ketchup. "You forgot to ask for ketchup?," he asked her.

"I didn't order," Lisbon said softly without making eye contact.

"You wanted ketchup? Sorry I didn't know," Pike replied to her.

She gave him a small smile. "It's okay."

Jane tried to keep the grin off of his face. Strike one for Pike.

"So um, Jane I saw that video from this afternoon. That was pretty impressive work." Pike took a bite of his pancakes.

"Not many people thought so," Jane said cryptically.

"You must be really great at reading people."

"I'd like to think so." Jane stole a glance at Lisbon. She was avoiding even looking in his direction. "I used to be a fake psychic."

"Fake psychic?," Pike asked with a confused look on his face.

"Psychics are by no means real. Everything they say and do is a lie." Out of the corner of his eye, Jane saw Lisbon flinch at his statement. "They're trained to pay close attention to detail and to read people like a book."

"So you read Hector and Gabriel so well that you knew which one of them was truly in charge?"

"Yes," Jane said simply.

"So...you could like read me?," Pike asked him.

"No," Lisbon interrupted. "Trust me, you don't want that to happen."

"She's just saying that because I can read her like a book. She can't hide anything from me." Jane flashed Lisbon a fake smile.

Lisbon avoided looking at him by focusing her attention on Pike.

Fine, Jane thought. If she was going to refuse to acknowledge him he would force her to pay attention. "You're around 38 years old. You have one sister. She's younger than you. Parents are divorced. You decided to join the FBI after becoming a city cop. You were able to move your way up and impress the suits." Jane paused. "That's just the basics. Shall I go on?"

Pike's jaw was hanging open in disbelief. "Yea, keep going."

"You're a respectful guy. You know what you want and you take it. You see no sense in lying and pretending. You've had multiple long-term relationships, but your girlfriends always end it because you're work is so demanding. That's how you ended up in the art squad. You changed positions to cut down on the late night calls because art isn't as pressing of a topic as murder. And you've seemed to take a liking to Agent Lisbon." Jane sat back in his chair with a smug expression. He could tell that Pike was too stunned to react. Lisbon on the other hand was pissed. She flashed a disgusted face at Jane. She scooted her chair out and stomped her way to the bathroom. Then, she slammed the bathroom door.

The smirk slowly dissipated from Jane's face. He didn't expect her to react that poorly.

That sat in silence for a minute.

Pike's eyes were wide. "Are you two dating?"

Jane's attention snapped back to Pike. "What?" He couldn't process why Pike would ask that.

"Are you two a couple or something? It just seems like there's something going on between you two," Pike explained.

"No. There's nothing. We're just partners." Jane put a mouthful of food in his mouth in order to stop himself from telling Pike to back off.

"So she's not like dating anyone? Because I'm pretty interested. She's amazing."

Jane shook his head in response while his blood began to boil. They just met! How could he say that she was amazing when he'd only known her for a day? He didn't know how great of a person she was. He didn't know how kind and caring she was. How she did everything that she could to save and help Jane with Red John. Pike didn't know anything about her and he was going to swoop in and take her away.

Meanwhile, Lisbon stood staring at her reflection in the mirror. She felt so angry that a couple of tears had rolled down her cheeks. She didn't even know why she reacted like that. Her emotions felt like a tornado in her brain. Earlier, she felt relaxed and content to be undercover with Jane. Then, he pulled a gun on Hector. She felt betrayed that he couldn't confide in her. She was hurt and angry. She didn't know what to do about her relationship with Jane. It was strained, to say the least. They hadn't worked side-by-side in a while. It was like they drifted apart and didn't know how to come back together. And now, Jane was acting like some kind of uncaring, smug jackass. She wanted to hit him and yell at him. And thinking about Pike made her even more confused. He was new and sweet. He said what was on his mind and didn't play games. It was a refreshing contrast to Jane. She felt attracted to Pike. She was so overwhelmed. She studied herself in the mirror. She had dark circles under her eyes and her face looked paler than usual.

Lisbon jumped as she heard the door to the hotel room open and female laughter. She had to pull herself together. She sucked in a deep breath and wiped the tears from her face. She opened the bathroom door and walked out to see Kim and Cho sitting on on of the beds talking to Jane and Pike. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Kim and Cho looked a little too comfortable with each other. There was less than an inch between them on the bed.

"Oh hey Teresa. I didn't know you were here too. It's like a big FBI party in here!" Kim laughed and leaned comfortably into Cho's side.

Cho snorted at the joke.

"Well somebody's a little drunk," Lisbon commented.

Kim pulled away from Cho and sprawled out on the bed. "Time for bed," she murmured. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling dreamily. "Kimball, why don't you join me?"

Cho instantly sobered. "Okay I think it's time for everyone to fan out." He looked pointedly at Jane and Lisbon. He helped Kim stand up and lay properly in the bed, while he covered her with blankets.

"Yea it's probably a good idea for you two to get some rest. We can't have you falling asleep on the job." Pike began to clean up Lisbon's files for her. He handed them to her.

She smiled appreciatively. "Thanks Marcus."

Jane's stance grew rigid. _Marcus?_ She called him Marcus? They were on a first name basis now? Jane grabbed Lisbon's plate of food and offered it to her. "Here Lisbon. You probably want to finish eating."

Her smile fell off of her face once she looked at Jane. "No thanks. I lost my appetite."

Jane rolled his eyes at her behavior. He knew that she was hungry. She simply didn't want to accept anything that he gave her because she was mad at him. He wanted to grab her and shake her senseless. They needed to solve their issues immediately, but not in front of the other agents, especially _Marcus Pike_.

Lisbon moved to exit the room. "Goodnight Kim...Cho." She stopped and looked at Pike. "Night Marcus," she called out in a throaty bedroom voice.

"Night Teresa," Pike flirted back.

Jane huffed. Now he truly knew she was acting like this just to get a rise out of him. "Goodnight everyone," Jane said shortly. He walked back to his room with Lisbon and shut the door. He saw her moving around her luggage.

She lifted up a black briefcase onto the chair that she was resting in earlier and roughy stuffed the case files in it. Her movements slowed and she stood completely still, facing the wall. "What?," she finally asked.

"What? What?," Jane repeated back. He saw her shoulders drop.

"Why are you staring at me?" She was still talking to the wall. Jane almost laughed at the situation, but he didn't want to give her reason to flee again.

Jane walked slowly over to her, giving her time to escape if she didn't want him close to her. Jane kept a couple of feet of distance between them. He didn't want her to run away. He reached out and laid a hand on hers that was resting on the briefcase. "Why can't you look me in the eye?," he whispered.

She turned around hesitantly and met his gaze. Their hands were still linked. She could feel the heat radiating off of his palm onto hers.

"I...," she looked away.

"Look Lisbon, we need to talk. We can't keep doing this," he told her.

Her eyes met his again and he saw a flash of anger. "Oh so now you want to talk." She ripped her hand from underneath his.

"Lisbon...," Jane pleaded. He followed her every move around the room.

She stopped."You're right we do need to talk, but not now. I can't do it right now. I'm tired Jane. We'll talk but in the mean time can we just act like civilized adults?"

"Yea...yes of course." Jane swallowed. He could read the hurt and exhaustion all over her face.

Lisbon gathered up her toiletries and entered the bathroom.

Jane fell in a heap onto the bed. She was right. All of this fighting really was exhausting. His head was pounding.

Lisbon came back out of the bathroom, but this time she had a red nightgown on with a toothbrush sticking out of her mouth. It was so domestic that he almost teared up. She was so comfortable with him that she chose to wear no pants. Granted, the nightgown covered most of her thigh and it was at least half the distance to her knee. She's trying to torture me, he thought. He could barely stand to look at her because she was so beautiful. And he had to control himself. But for now he let himself indulge. He ran his eyes from the top of her head to her feet and he wanted nothing more than to push her on the bed with him. Her hair was lightly curled and untamed, yet perfect all at the same time. She wore no makeup. He could tell that she definitely still had a bra on. The nightgown was button up. He could simply walk over to her and rip the whole garment down the front and she would be left in her lingerie. He looked down at her legs. They were toned and seemed to go on forever.

"Do you?" Jane heard the last part of Lisbon's question. She was standing in front of him still brushing her teeth.

"Uh what?," he asked her startled.

She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Do you need a toothbrush? The hotel left complementary ones in the bathroom."

"Oh yea." He hopped up from the bed and followed her into the bathroom. He guessed that she hadn't caught him staring. His eyes unconsciously wandered to her bottom. He watched her walk up to the sink, bend over, and spit into the sink. It was one of the sexiest things he'd ever seen her do. When did spitting toothpaste become sexy?

"It's green. I took the purple one. Hope you don't mind," Lisbon said while gesturing to the toothbrush holder. She flashed him her gorgeous smile.

Her smile was contagious. He watched her finish cleaning up while he brushed his teeth and then she walked out of the bathroom. He felt a warmth inside his chest. The whole process felt awfully domestic, yet comfortable at the same time. He relieved his bladder and then exited the bathroom.

All of the lights were out, except for the bedside lamp. Lisbon was laying on the far side of the king-sized bed leaving a huge gap. She was facing away from him. Jane didn't know what to do. It was the first time that he had felt awkward in a long time. He decided to make himself comfortable on the chair that Lisbon inhabited earlier. He curled up on himself and closed his eyes even though he knew sleep wasn't going to come.

He heard rustling coming from Lisbon. "Jane? What are you doing?," she asked. She sounded like a little girl.

He didn't know what to say to her. "Trying to sleep," he responded. He heard even more rustling around.

"Jane. Seriously. I'm not going to make you sleep in that chair. There's no way you'll get comfortable. Come on," she said in her usual cop voice.

He didn't respond. Instead, he rose from the chair gratefully and shuffled over to the bed. He stared at Lisbon's back as he slowly lowered himself into the bed. He shifted around, but ended up feeling most secure being able to watch Lisbon sleep. They still had at least four feet of space between them.

"Comfortable?," Lisbon asked. She flipped around to face him. The bedside light was still on and Lisbon's gaze focused on Jane's attire. "Oh my god Jane. How the hell are you comfortable sleeping in your suit? Do you seriously not have any other clothes?," she scolded him.

"Well...I," he said hesitantly.

"No. Take the suit off. Look I have one of Tommy's old shirts that you can wear." She jumped out of the bed and began to riffle through her suitcase. "Here." She threw a red t-shirt at him. "Change," she ordered.

"Alright. Alright." He quickly unbuttoned his shirt and slipped the t-shirt on. Then, he hesitantly pulled his pants down to reveal black boxers. Jane laid back down on the bed, this time closer to Lisbon. She reached over and turned the light off.

Jane chuckled.

"What?" Lisbon rolled towards him.

"We match." They were both wearing red shirts. Apparently, they were becoming more domesticated by the hour.

She laughed. "Goodnight Jane." Lisbon settled into her pillow.

"Goodnight." He smiled, at least they weren't going to bed angry at each other.

**TBC, please review. Let me know if you want to see anything in particular. Thanks for reading and reviewing! :) **

**p.s In 6x16 Jane looked like such a sad puppy when Lisbon left with Pike :(**


End file.
